Warrior'D Songs
by Maplefrost-232
Summary: ...This is what happens when you give me a hit song, the Warriors series, and the ability to rhyme. Re-makes of popular songs, giving them a Warriors spin with characters you know and love - or hate. Watch them get Warrior'D.
1. Song 1: 'Squirrelflight'

**SONG ONE:**  
**Original song:** "Baby"  
**Original artist/s: **Justin Beiber (I hate him, so I decided to warrior one of his songs first!)  
**New song:** "Squirrelflight"  
**Characters in the song:** Ashfur; Squirrelflight; Firestar; Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw are all mentioned, but they don't sing.  
**Takes place:** After _Sunset_ (the last _New Prophecy_ book), right after Squirrelflight chooses Brambleclaw instead of Ashfur.

**

* * *

A =** Ashfur  
**S =** Squirrelflight  
**F =** Firestar

* * *

*Music starts playing*

* * *

**A:**  
You know you love me, you know you care,  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there.  
You want my love,

**S (Talking):**  
No, I don't.

**A:**  
You want my heart,

**S (Talking):**  
Not really.

**A: **  
And we will never ever ever be apart.  
Are we together? Squirrel, quit playin'.

**S:**  
We're just friends.

**A:**  
What are you sayin'?

**S:**  
I said there's another, Brambleclaw's my guy.

**A:**  
My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like,  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
Oh, like  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
No, like  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
Oh, like,  
Thought you were gonna be mine, mine

**S (Talking):**  
Well, I'm not!

**A:**  
Oh for you, I would've done whatever,

**S (talking):**  
Thanks?

**A:**  
And I just can't believe we aren't together,

**S (Talking):**  
Well believe it! I'm _Brambleclaw's_ mate, not yours!

**A:**  
And I wanna play it cool,

**S (Talking):**  
You're not doing a very good job.

**A:**  
But I'm losing you

**S (Talking):**  
You already lost me!

**A:**  
I'll catch you any prey,

**S:**  
I already ate today!

**A:**  
And I'm in pieces. Squirrelflight, fix me,

**S (Talking):**  
You look in one piece to me. But if you weren't, wouldn't you want Leafpool?

**A:**  
And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream,  
I'm going down, down, down, down,  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around.

**S (Talking):**  
I'm right here! We live in the same Clan!

**A:**  
And I'm like,  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
Oh, like  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
No, like  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
Oh, like,  
Thought you were gonna be mine, mine

**S (talking):**  
Why do you keep repeating yoursel—(gets cut off by **Firestar** dressed up as a rapper.)

**F:**  
When I was six moons,  
I had my first love,  
There was no cat that compared to my Spottedleaf  
And no cat could come between us or could ever come above  
She had me going crazy!  
From StarClan she's sent  
She woke me up daily!  
Don't need no Catmint  
She made my heart swerve  
And jump a ramp when I see her in the camp and,  
In the forest gathering herbs  
But I really wanna see her in the warriors' den!  
She knew she had me gazin',  
'Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'...

**A:**  
Squirr—

**S (Interrupts him):**  
HEY! I'm telling Mom, Firestar!

**A (Ignores her and continues):**  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
Oh, like  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
No, like  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
Oh, like,  
Thought you were gonna be mine, mine

**S (Talking):**  
Would somebody please listen to me?

**A:**  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
Oh, like  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
No, like  
Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight,  
Oh, like,  
Thought you were gonna be mine, mine

**S (Talking):**  
Shut up!

**A:**  
Now I'm gone (Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
Now I'm gone (Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
Now I'm gone...

**S (Talking):**  
Out of your mind!

**A:**  
(Gone, Gone, Gone,) I'm gone...

**S (Talking):**  
PRAISE STARCLAN!

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehehe... I had SO much fun writing this! xD **

**Okay, I really, really need to know the truth-was it funny? Did you laugh? Do you want to read more? **

**Also, in the review where you give me my answer ;), give me SUGGESTIONS! Song suggestions, I mean.**

**Oh, and, another reason you should review... the next three songs are already ready for posting. It's just a matter of I need to at least get a few reviews before I post 'em. So, PLEASE, review, tell me what you think, if I should continue, and what song ideas you've got.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Baby' by Justing Bieber (Thank God...), and do not claim to in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I own the _Warriors_ series, its characters, or its plotlines.**


	2. Song 2: 'LAKE Baby'

**Wow! I _never _expected this fic to get so much feedback, and in such a small amount of time, too! :) Thank you everyone who read and review; I really appreciated it. And, like I promised, it made me post the next chap quicker. ;)**

**Let me get one thing straight, ;) for those of you that missed the comment: I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER. Just throwin' that out there, heh. That's why I parodied his song. **

**Also, I might eventually do some 'serious' songs, but for now this is just for laughs ;).  
**

**Review replies:**

**Auburnfire: **xD thank you! Yes, I thought the whole voice totally not matching (last time I checked, Ashfur was a tom ;)) would only serve to make it funnier ;). Thanks for the suggestions! Oh, and yup, it all did :) (Show up).

**Wolfstar123: D: **Ahh! Sorry! xD I guess that's... sort of a compliment? That I made you puke from falling off the couch from laughing? Hehe... ;). P.S.: I hope you feel better soon! :( It's no fun to be sick, especially right before a holiday! (Thanksgiving. I guess it's possible you're not from America therefor probably don't celebrate it, but in case you are...) Reminds me of the time when I was puking all day on, of course, my BIRTHDAY :/. Heh. Not fun.

** bookworm2091:** Ahh, don't we all hate the beaver? xD My little sister loves him, yet still calls him Justin Beaver... I think she thinks that's his name... after all, she's only six. Thanks for reading! (And reviewing)**  
**

**Sky Fireheart: **Thanks for reading and reviewing :D.

**Lol: **Great suggestion! Seriously! xD I'm gonna go look up the lyrics and see what I can make with 'em... thanks for reading!

**CatLoverCato:** Thanks for reading and reviewing :)!

**Coqui's Song: **xDD I hope he will make another appearance! I was laughing almost as hard as that, and I wrote it! I took one look at the lyrics at that part, and immediately, I thought, _"Oh my gosh. Firestar. Firestar as a rapper. Singing about Spottedleaf. And, hey, Squirrelflight's his daughter - she should threaten to tell Sandstorm!"_ and, voila.

**On to the story!

* * *

  
**

**SONG TWO:**  
B = Brambleclaw  
S = Squirrelflight  
L = Leafpaw

**Original song: **L.A. Baby (I. Hate. This. Song. So annoying. Will not get out of my head.)  
**Original artist/s:** The Jonas Brothers  
**New song:** L-AKE Baby  
**Characters in the song:** Squirrelflight; Brambleclaw; Leafpaw; a mention of Firestar.  
**Takes place**: During Dawn, when the Clans are traveling to their new home.

**-Music starts-**

**B:**  
L-AKE L-AKE, baby,

**S:**  
(It's our)

**B:**  
L-AKE L-AKE, baby,

**S:**  
(New home)

**B:**  
L-AKE L-AKE, baby,

**S:**  
(Yeah it's)

**B:**  
L-AKE L-AKE, baby,

**S:**  
Climbing over craggy rocks a, mountain breeze a-blowing in my fur,

**B:**  
Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah!

**S:**  
Our old home was torn to pieces, we watched helpless as it was deterred

**B:**  
Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah!

**S:**  
Here we

**B:**  
Go!

**S:**  
So now let's

**B:**  
Go!

**S:**  
We gotta

**B:**  
Go, go!

**S:**  
Bring it on!

**B:**  
The two of us tonight,

**S:**  
We can lead the Clan together

**B:**  
We're guided by starlight

**S:**  
To the home we'll call "Forever"

**L:**  
Firestar! It's the place! The stars are shining,

**S:**  
For all of us tonight, in this lake, **((A/N Because remember, Leafpaw has the dream about the stars in the lake - and then when they get to the lake the stars are reflected in the water, so they know it's the place))**

**L:**  
Where my dreams were made of!

**B:**  
Her dreams were made of,

**S:**  
Where dreams are made of

**B:**  
Where dreams are made of

**L:**  
Where my dreams were made of...

* * *

**M'kay, I know, that one wasn't as funny as the first one... this is probably my least funny of all of 'em, but I still posted it anyway. That one's not quite so much funny as it is... 'creative'. Heh. I knew I had to parody it in someway, though, because that song makes me want to tear my hair out. Please review! **

**I do not on the song L.A. Baby by the Jonas Brothers, and do not claim to in any way, shape, or form. Nor do I own Warriors, its characters, or its plotlines.**

**P.S.: Who's reading Night Whispers the day it comes out? *Guiltily raises hand* I'm having it auto-delivered at midnight (reeeaally early tomorrow morning, not night) to my dad's Kindle. I am a freak, yes. Heh. **


	3. Song 3: 'Huntin U'

**SONG 3:**

Original song: Kissin' U  
Original Artist/s: Miranda Cosgrove  
New song: Huntin' U  
Characters in the song: Sung entirely by Sandstorm (I chose her because she's supposedly the best hunter in ThunderClan)  
Takes place: No specific time zone. Really anytime that Sandstorm's alive works!

* * *

**~~Music starts~~**

* * *

  
**Sandstorm:**  
Birds fly, squirrels hid in their trees  
They might die, when they see me coming,  
I get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen,  
And nothin' matters but these few moments  
When I lunge for the kill, my senses are keen

'Cause when I'm huntin' U my senses come alive,  
And every living thing in sight will try to hide,  
I feel my heart race, there's hardly a chase,  
I make no mistakes, when I'm huntin' U

Past prey, they never got very far,  
The most they, ever did was just start,  
And I wish that, you didn't do this, it only puts you in more pain,  
But nothing, no prey that I've ever caught, has escaped, my sharp teeth and my claws  
And have you realized,  
How many mice I've,  
Caught; I think I've got record here!

'Cause when I'm huntin' U my senses come alive,  
And every living thing in sight will try to hide,  
I feel my heart race, there's hardly a chase,  
I make no mistakes, when I'm huntin' U  
'Cause when I'm huntin' U the undergrowth is dense  
And all the prey I see will soon be dead  
Like, birds, squirrels and mice, they taste oh-so nice,  
four or five will suffice, when I'm huntin' U

I've never felt nothin' like this,  
You're making me hungry  
There's no point even tryin' to fight this.  
It kinda feels exhausting-ing-ing

'Cause when I'm huntin' U my senses come alive,  
And every living thing in sight will try to hide,  
I feel my heart race, there's hardly a chase,  
I make no mistakes, when I'm huntin' U  
'Cause when I'm huntin' U the undergrowth is dense  
And all the prey I see will soon be dead  
Like, birds, squirrels and mice, they taste oh-so nice,  
four or five will suffice, when I'm huntin' U

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'll only answer a few here 'cause it takes too long to answer those of you that didn't ask something or such, but thank you everyone! **

**Coqui: **I know :D! Actually, I've thought of that before... like, the dogs are the hyenas, right? Awesome 8)

**And... well, that's the only one I super needed to reply to ;) Except... well, I'll put it at the end of... this.**

**Coqui, you'll be happy to know that... FIRESTAR RAPPER IS COMING BACK 8D. **

**A-hem.**

**P.S.-MAJOR SPOILERS FOR NIGHT WHISPERS AHEAD! **

**WARNING! **

**WARNING! **

**WARNING! **

**WARNING!**

**Dragonclaw: I know, right? Ugh. SO disappointing. I really hope they get back together... Dove and Tiger, too. I really hope Sandstorm's gonna be okay D: I'm afraid they're gonna kill her off, because they said they'd kill Firey soon so they prob are gonna kill her first.  
**


	4. Song 4: 'I Tried a Fish'

**Original song: "I Kissed a Girl"  
Original artist/s: Katy Perry (I hate her, and I don't like the song, just for the record!)  
New song: "I Tried a Fish"  
Characters in the song: No one in particular sings this, it's just a random cat from ThunderClan.  
Takes place: No particular time.**

This was never the way I thought, this hunt would play out  
I got so brave, slick fish in paw, forgot the mouse  
It's not what, we're used to, we're s'posed to eat mice and larks  
I'm hungry, just for you, I crossed the border marks

I tried a fish and I liked it, it was sweet, scaly and slick  
I stole a fish just to try it, I hope my Clanmates don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it tasted grand, don't mean I'm from RiverClan  
I tried a fish and I liked it,  
I liked it!

No, I should never think you're sweet, you're not what we eat  
You're my experimental meat, you tasted so sweet  
It's not what, ThunderClan do, not what they should consume  
Hard to obey the code, when my mind says I want you

I tried a fish and I liked it, the texture was juicy and slick  
I stole a fish just to try it, I hope my Clanmates don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it tastes so grand, don't mean I'm from Riverclan  
I tried a fish and I liked it, I liked it

Those fish they are so magical, slick scales, soft fins, so wonderful  
Hard to resist, so delicious, they're so good, don't deny it  
It's not what ThunderClan should do, but I can't help myself 

I tried a fish and I liked it, the texture was juicy and slick  
I stole a fish just to try it, I hope my Clanmates don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it tasted grand, don't mean I'm from Riverclan  
I tried a fish and I liked it,  
I liked it!

* * *

**Meh, from now on I'm gonna just review-reply privately. I'm too lazeh to type it all up xD.**

**Please review! The more reviews, the more songs ;)  
**


End file.
